A Hardy Boy Haunting
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: while on a mystery Joe finds a haunted house, something happens to him while in the house that even he doesn't know about. Then he runs away after three months of living in fear to find the answers to the problem. No one could prepear him for the truth. R


_Annie: Alright let's get this story started!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: What is this story about anyway?**

_Annie: You remember the show we sometimes watch called "A Haunting"?_

**SB/Kierra: Yes.**

_Annie: Well this is a Hardy boy version of that show and it's a one-shot so it is going to be long._

**SB/Kierra: Oh.........**

_Annie: We don't own anything except, Alison, Helen, Tahoe, Athena, Ashley, Victoria, Seth, Ruben, Jason, Selene, and Nicolas and I'm sorry if it seems rushed that is just the way it came out._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

It was another mystery for them, but something happened that he would never forget. Joe Hardy followed a suspect to an old house when he disappeared; Joe thought he went into the house so he went in not knowing that it was haunted house. He walked throughout the house and went into the basement when he felt like he wasn't alone in the house any more. It got freezing cold so quickly that Joe shuddered and he looked around and saw something cloaked in black before it passed through him and he screamed and ran out of the house and back to the hotel where he and his brother Frank were staying at the time.

Frank was in their hotel room when Joe bust in making Frank jump and one look at his brother told Frank that something had scared him badly. Joe couldn't stop shaking, it wasn't from the cold but from fear, Joe refused to tell Frank what happened since he was too scared and didn't exactly understand what happen.

"Then get some rest and try to calm down we still have to solve this mystery." Frank told him as Joe nodded and laid down on his bed and Frank left, wanting to get some answers.

Frank went to the library and looked up the address to the house that Joe had gone to; it was the only thing that Joe told him about what happened and why he was so frightened. Frank didn't find out much but he did learn that no one lived there since the last family who lived there said that it was haunted. A young boy about nine years old had died in the house and some people said that the little boy liked to play games with the people who lived there before moving out, but there was also a dark presence in the house, but no one was sure what it was. Some people have actually seen the dark presence and described it as a figure in a black cloak but they couldn't see its face, its hands where thin and boney, like there was a skeleton under the cloak.

When Frank returned to the hotel room he found his younger brother was awake and looking much more calmer, like he did this morning.

"Can you tell me now what happened when you went into that old house?" Frank asked as Joe shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Because if I do, I won't be in any shape to help you solve the mystery we came here to solve in the first place." Joe replied, he had made up his mind to tell no one what happened.

"Then I will tell you what I found out about that house you had gone to. People say that the place is haunted by a nine year old boy and a dark presence, the boy just likes to play games with the people who live there and it is that dark presence that makes the people who live there leave." Frank explained, fortunately Frank didn't notice that Joe paled and shuddered when he mentioned the dark presence.

"That is every interesting." Joe said softly as Frank looked at him.

"You don't sound impressed about it." Frank commented.

"Can we just stop talking about that creepy place and finish the mystery we came here to solve?" Joe asked instead.

"Sure." Frank replied, wondering why Joe didn't want to talk about the old haunted house anymore.

* * *

They managed to forget about the house and solve the mystery and go back home to Bayport. Once they were home everything was fine at first until a week later when things started to change. No one seemed to know what was wrong, the whole family experienced things like hearing a voice whisper their name, things being thrown around the room and sudden cold spots. Joe experienced other things as well, like at night he would always have the same dream. In his dream he was in a house and would see a young ten year old girl running after something and he followed the girl and found another young ten year old girl who would be holding a gun.

"Victoria, please!! Put the gun down! I can find someone to get rid of Seth!" the first girl said.

"No Alison, I can't wait any longer. I can't take it any more. I want him gone now." Victoria said sadly with a shake of her head.

"I don't know how to get rid of Seth; I only learned that I'm a medium two weeks ago." Alison said.

"I know, and I'm sorry Alison. I know you can find someone to help me, but I can't take it any longer. I'm going to solve it myself, the only way I know how." Victoria said as she raised the gun to her head.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Alison screamed as Victoria pulled the trigger and killed herself.

As they faded away Joe would hear another voice, a female voice that said Victoria was like him. He didn't understand the meaning, but he was sure that he would one day find out sooner or later. Then he always saw a skeleton with a sword sticking out of its mouth and blood shooting out of its eye sockets in the fashion of a geyser.

When Joe would wake up he would find a new scratch on his body, and he would have no idea how it got there. One time a scratch appeared on his arm and Frank was with him when it appeared and they weren't doing anything to have caused it and Frank was startled, it wasn't normal. As the days passed Joe started to feel like no one understood what he was going through and argued with everyone. Soon he started to lock himself away in his room refusing to come out or speak to anyone. Finally after living in fear and torment for three months and knowing that his family was also afraid, Joe realized that the best thing he could do was leave and find the answer to the problem.

'_Mom, Dad, Aunt Trudy, and Frank, by the time you read this I will be long gone. I don't know where I am going but I'm leaving to find the answers to this problem. I can't take it anymore, so I'm leaving and I won't come back until I have found the answer. You shouldn't worry about me; if something happens and I am unable to return to you at all, then you will know that I have passed on. I hope that won't happen but in case it does I just want you to know that I'm sorry for causing you to live in fear for the past three months and that I love you. Love Joe.'_ The note that Joe had written said. Joe placed the note on the dinning room table for his family to find.

* * *

"Laura, are you alright?" Fenton Hardy asked his wife the next morning as he found her in the dinning room, the table was not set for breakfast yet as Frank came down stairs.

"No, Fenton. I'm not." Laura said sadly.

"Why not mom?" Frank asked as he started to set the table for his mother.

"Joe has run away." She replied making Frank and his father freeze and look at her.

"Are you sure?" Fenton asked.

"He left a note behind and his motorcycle is gone." Fenton's sister Gertrude said.

Laura handed the note to her husband and oldest son who read it together. They couldn't believe Joe had ran away from home to find the answers and if he should die they would know that he was gone for good, and they weren't to worry about him, he would return once he has solved the problem.

"Now what are we going to do?" Frank asked.

"We let Joe find the answers he is looking for and pray that he comes home to us. That is all we really can do." Fenton replied as they sat down to eat breakfast without Joe.

'_Please baby brother; please be safe where ever you are right now. And come home as soon as you find those answers.'_ Frank thought as he picked at his food, not really that hungry any more.

* * *

Joe left the house and pushed his motorcycle down the street for a mile before he got on it and started it up and drove off and out of town. He drove for three days before he had to stop for gas, he slept on the ground under the stars at night and used cash to pay for food, he used cash to pay for the gas, in a town that was know as Waterton Heights, when a young woman, who had long reddish blonde hair that was pulled back into a french braid, and bright blue eyes, she wore a blue tee-shirt and black jeans and boots walked up to him.

"You have a problem that no one but the people who have experienced it will understand." She said, as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"You know what I mean; those scratches that litter your body are the proof of your problem that I'm talking about. I can help you find the answers and solve your problem." She said.

"You do?" Joe asked, not believing his luck.

"Hey, Alison!!! Let's go, your car is filled!!" a young man that looked to be a year older than her called out.

"I'll be there in a minute Jason!!!" the girl, Alison, replied as she looked over her shoulder at the man that stood by a red convertible, before she looked back at Joe.

"You have a dark shadow over your head and a ghost who is trying to help beside you." Alison said to Joe.

"How can you tell?" Joe asked as he looked around him.

"I know because I'm a medium. I can see, hear, and speak with ghosts and I can sense a demonic presence. You have a ghost and a demon with you." Alison stated.

"I do?" he asked looking scared.

"Why don't you come with me to my place were we can talk about this in a place that is not open to the public, and I can answer all your questions you have and explain things that you don't understand?" Alison asked.

"Okay." Joe agreed.

"Then finish up here and when you are ready, just follow that red convertible, okay?" she said as she pointed to her car.

"Sure." Joe said as he finished pumping gas into his motorcycle and went to pay and when he came back he saw Alison watching him and when he put his helmet on and started his bike, Alison drove her car away and he followed her to a beautiful mansion.

* * *

When they pulled up to the front of the house Joe couldn't stop staring at it and Alison had to pull him inside. Inside the house Joe met Helen, Alison's housekeeper and her two dogs, Tahoe a Great Dane, and Athena a German shepherd.

"You really live here?" Joe asked her.

"Yes, I tend to down play the fact that I'm rich. I act like everyone else I sometimes wear clothes that say 'only a rich person can buy me to wear me' but I mostly wear what you would find in department store, like Wal-Mart." Alison said as Joe sat down in a chair in the living room.

"Oh, so what can you tell me about this demon and the ghost?" Joe asked.

"_My name is Iola Morton; I was Joe's girlfriend when I was alive before I died in a car bomb. My brother, Chester, is one of his friends."_ The ghost told Alison.

"Does the name Iola Morton mean anything to you?" Alison asked Joe.

"Y..... Yes, she was my girlfriend before she died in a car bomb." Joe said shocked.

"She has an older brother named Chester, correct?"

"Yes; Chet is one of my best friends. How do you know?"

"She is the ghost that is trying to help you, plus she is standing right behind you."

Joe looked but he didn't see anything and as he turned back around to face Alison a scratch appeared on his check making him yelp. Alison frowned when she saw it, this was a violent demon. Helen had also noticed and left the room and came back and took care of the cut on Joe's right check.

"This is a violent demon." Alison said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"I'll go get your pendulum and answer sheet." Helen said as she stood up.

"Thanks Helen. A demon that is violent, will harm people and slowly wear the person of interest down until it is to late to help them." Alison said looking away from Joe.

"Her death was not your fault, Alison." Jason said as he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that Jason. I still feel bad about what happened to Victoria." Alison said.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Back when I was ten years old I had a friend named Victoria and for six months she wasn't herself. Two weeks before she died I learn that I was a medium and then I realized that the reason behind Victoria's behavior was because of a demon named Seth. The news about Seth came just a little too late; Victoria had reached her breaking point. She couldn't take it anymore so she decided to solve the problem herself instead of waiting for me to find someone to get rid of Seth.

"She killed herself using her father's gun that he had in the bedroom; I was there when she killed herself. I had for three months felt like her death was my fault, but Helen helped me see that it wasn't and since then I have made it my job to do everything possible to help someone who was being possessed by a demon before they reached their breaking point and kill themselves like Victoria had done." Alison explained and Joe realized that she had just explained the first part of his dream to him.

"So now what are you going to do?" Joe asked after a moment of silence.

"First we get some answers from the demon as to why it's hurting you." Alison said. "I will use this pendulum and the answer sheet, which just has the alphabet and the numbers 0-9 on a sheet of paper, to help get those answers, if the pendulum spins that means 'yes' the faster it spins the stronger the 'yes' if it doesn't spin at all that means 'no' if it swings to a letter or number or series of letters and numbers, which I will read out and Jason will write down, and once it stops Jason will read what ever he wrote down."

"Oh." Joe said.

"Ready, Jason?" Alison asked her boyfriend.

"Ready." Jason replied.

"Good. Now to clarify things. Is there a demon here?" Alison asked, and the pendulum spun 'yes'.

"Okay, what is your name? R....... U....... B....... E....... N."

"Ruben."

"When did you die? N....... E....... V....... E....... R."

"Never."

"Why did he say that?"

"He said that because he was never alive to being with."

"Oh."

_(N/A: I just want you to know that Joe is the one asking the question and Alison is answering it.)_

"Now. Why are you here? B....... E....... C....... A....... U....... S....... E....... H....... E....... W....... A....... S....... I....... N....... M....... Y....... H....... O....... U....... S....... E."

"Because he was in my house."

"Who was in your house?"

The pendulum jumped and pointed towards Joe. It would have hit him if Alison had let go of it.

"Joe did you at all go into an old house that no one was living in, at all?"

"Yes. I had been working on a case with my older brother when I followed a suspect to an old house when he disappeared on me and I thought that he went inside the house so I went in but by the time that I got to the basement I knew that he hadn't gone into the house at all. Then I felt like I wasn't alone anymore and it got freezing cold so quickly that I shuddered and when I looked around I saw something cloaked in black before it passed through me and I screamed and ran out of the house and back to the hotel where my brother Frank and I were staying at the time. I had refused to tell Frank about what happened at the house, the only thing I told him was the address to the house and he went to look the place up and he told me that it was haunted by a young child and a dark presence. That was about three months ago." Joe explained.

"Ruben, is what Joe said true?" Alison asked and the pendulum spun 'yes'

"Was the house he went into yours? Yes."

"Will you stop harming him? I'm sure he gets the message and will never do it again. N....... O....... I....... A....... M....... H....... A....... V....... I....... N....... G....... T....... O....... O....... M....... U....... C....... H....... F....... U....... N."

"No, I am having too much fun."

"Okay I think we have enough answers." Alison said, putting the pendulum down.

"Now what are we going to do?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to call Selene and see if she can come up here and perform an exorcism to get rid of Ruben." Alison said.

"What will happen?" Joe asked.

"We tie you to a chair and have some strong men to hold you down, since the demon will be using your body during it. Once it is over you won't be entirely sure what has been going on and one of three things will happen when Ruben is gone." Alison explained.

"What are those things?" Joe asked.

"One will be the sent of roses will fill the air; the second is the room will get brighter, as if you shine flood lights into the room; and the third thing that might happen is you will hear three bangs, like someone is slamming a door shut three times. Oh yes and a sense of peace and calm will descended over the house, that will happen no matter what else happens once the demon is gone." Alison said.

"Oh." Joe said.

"So until we get rid of Ruben, you can stay here until we do. I'm going to call Selene, now." Alison said as she stood up and walked off with Tahoe following her.

"Come with me, I will show you to your room." Helene said as she and Joe stood up and she led Joe to an upstairs bedroom as Athena followed them.

* * *

"_Hello?" _came a female voice on the phone, as Alison smiled.

"Hello, Selene. Long time no hear." Alison said.

"_Alison!! I haven't heard from you in four months."_ Selene said.

"I know, but I have a problem here at my place." Alison said.

"_Another demon? Why is it at your place?" _Selene asked.

"Yes another demon. He's at my place because I found this guy filling up his motorbike at the same gas station where I was filling up my car and I went over to him and told him that he had a demon and a ghost. The ghost is trying to help him, and he has lived with the demon for three months. I invited him to my place so I could tell him about the demon and everything else, he a year younger than me and he ran away from home and his family to find answers to the problem, not knowing it was a demon." Alison explained.

"_Oh I see, and you don't want him to reach his breaking point and kill himself like Victoria?"_ Selene asked.

"No I don't." Alison said.

"_Then I will be there tomorrow morning at ten and we'll get rid of the demon. What is its name?" _Selene said.

"Ruben. The demon said his name is Ruben." Alison said.

"_Oh. Then neither he nor his family will have to worry about Ruben anymore." _Selene said.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow at ten." Alison said.

"_Good-bye, Alison."_ Selene said.

"Bye Selene." Alison said as she hung up the phone and looked at Tahoe who sat on the floor watching her. "Selene's coming tomorrow boy."

"That is good, I'm going to start making dinner, will the two of you set the table for me? Will you be joining us tonight Jason?" Helen said as she, Jason, and Joe walked up to her.

"Not tonight Helen. Mom's making dad's favorite, plus my mother's childhood friend is coming over with her family for dinner tonight. Mom insisted that I be there for dinner." Jason replied.

"Very well." Helen said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I will see you tomorrow, right?" Alison asked.

"Of course. I will be here to help get rid of Ruben." Jason said.

"Okay then, tell your folks that Helen and I said hello, will you?" Alison asked.

Of course." Jason answered with a smile.

"Good." Alison said as she walked him to the door and kissed him good-bye.

* * *

The next morning as Alison took a shower she sensed Ruben was trying to scare her.

"Go away!!! You do not scare me!!" Alison said as she made the sign of the cross and started to say the Lord's Prayer and she felt him leave the room, before she finished speaking the prayer.

"It looks like he's not going to leave without a fight." Helen said when she came down stairs for breakfast; Joe was looking half asleep sitting at the table.

"Did Ruben keep you awake all night?" Alison asked.

"Kind of, I kept having nightmares about my family learning that I'm dead because I couldn't take it anymore. The dream was always different, once I was at home and I killed myself in front of my family, another was were I killed myself and my brother found me. Poison, gunshot to the head, drowning, sitting in front of an oncoming train, stabbing myself and bleeding to death. Each dream I killed my self in a different way." Joe said as Helen placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Drink this, it will help you to feel more awake, but be warned the herbs in the tea are quite strong." Helen said.

"It's my mother's herb tea, the taste grows on you." Alison said with a smile when Joe took a sip and chocked not really ready for the taste.

"You weren't kidding." Joe gasped.

"Drink it all." Alison said as Helen placed breakfast on the table.

"Eat up." Helen said as she sat down.

* * *

Later that day after breakfast Selene arrived at the mansion and they already had Joe tied to the chair and Jason; Ashley, Alison's best friend; and Ashley's boyfriend Nicolas were there to help. Selene took one look at Joe and smiled at him.

"Well let's get this started shall we?" Selene said as she pulled out a crucifix and a tiny bottle of holy water and a bible.

Selene started to say a pray and Ruben made himself known as Joe struggled against the ropes that held him to the chair as Jason and Nicolas made sure he didn't break the ropes. Selene flicked some holy water on Joe as Ruben hissed and she kept reading from the bible and telling Ruben to leave Joe alone. Then she picked up the cross and held in front of Ruben and said the Lord's Prayer and placed the cross on Joe's forehead. Then after four hours they heard three bangs and the sent of roses filled the air and there was a sense of peace that settled over the house.

"Ruben is gone for good." Selene said as Ashley helped Alison untie Joe from the chair as Helen whipped his forehead.

"Is he gone?" Joe asked since he had passed out three minutes ago.

"Yes. You no longer have to worry about Ruben anymore." Alison said with a small smile.

"Thank god." Joe whispered in relief as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Everyone was relieved and stayed for lunch; Joe had two helpings of lunch that Helen had made, then Nicolas, Ashley, and Jason left since they had other things to do and Alison walked Selene out to her car thanking her for coming.

* * *

The Hardy family was eating their lunch when Frank was the first to notice a change in the atmosphere. The room got brighter and he smelled roses and there was a sense of peace that seemed to settle over the house.

"Do you smell roses?" Frank asked his family.

"Yes I do, and I feel calmer too." Trudy said.

"I smell it too." Fenton remarked.

"The house seems brighter as well." Laura said.

"What do you think it means?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know." Fenton told his older sister.

"I feel like it has something to do with Joe." Frank said.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked her son.

"I mean I think that he has found the answers to the problem and he managed to fix it. What ever IT was." Frank replied.

"Then he should be coming home soon." Fenton said thinking back on Joe's note that said he would return when the problem was solved.

They were all relieved and went about their day with a smile on their faces knowing that Joe would soon be home and they could live their lives like they had four months ago.

* * *

"I need to get back home." Joe said a little while later as they finished eating lunch.

"I know you do, Joe, but at least wait until tomorrow morning before you set out. Their saying that there's going to be a thunder storm about four o'clock this afternoon and it will continue until five in the morning." Helen said.

"Okay, I'll wait until after breakfast before I leave." Joe agreed.

"You can call your family and tell them you will be returning home tomorrow." Alison suggested.

"I don't know." Joe replied.

"They haven't heard from you since you left to find the answers to your problem. The least you can do is tell them that the problem is solved and that you will be returning." Helen said.

"I think I will." Joe said will a small smile.

"You're going to tell them that you are coming home in a riddle, aren't you?" Alison asked him with a smile of her own.

"Yes, I will!!" Joe laughed.

"And Cousin Nancy says that I talk in riddles!!" Alison said with a laugh as Helen chuckled.

"The way you say something can come out as sounding like a riddle." Helen said.

"Well that's because when I say something I don't say it out right if I can't come at it from another angle." Alison said, still smiling.

"True." Helen agreed.

"I'm going to make that phone call." Joe said as he stood up.

"Okay. Though I want to know how it went." Alison said.

Joe went to the phone and dialed his home phone number and waited for someone to answer, but no one was home to pick up the phone. Joe deiced to leave a message on the answering machine.

"Hey it's me. I know it's been four days, but everything is done, the problem is over. It was a demonic problem; I will explain everything when I see you guys again, once this storm has passed. Bye, I love you." Joe said and hung up the phone and told Alison and Helen that since no one was home he left a message on the answering machine.

* * *

When Laura and Trudy got back from food shopping they saw that there was a message on the machine and they played it and were happy to here Joe's voice come over the speaker, telling them that the problem was solved and that he was coming home.

"What storm? There isn't a storm heading our way." Trudy said.

"I think there might be a storm brewing where ever he is when right now since the call was made today, when everyone was out of the house." Laura said as Frank walked into the kitchen.

"What call?" Frank asked.

"Joe called the house and he left a message saying that the problem is solved and that he will be coming home. He said the problem was a demonic one, what ever that means. He will explain it to us when he's home, once the storm has passed." Laura told her oldest son.

"What storm?" Frank asked.

"We think there might me a storm brewing where he is right now and he won't leave until it is over." Trudy said.

"Oh, that's good." Frank said.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear after yesterday's storm as Alison let Athena and Tahoe out side to do their business before breakfast that Helen was making.

"Is Joe awake yet?" Alison asked as she watched her two dogs.

"I don't think so. Go and check, breakfast is almost ready. Don't worry about Tahoe and Athena; I will let them back in when they are ready." Helen said.

"Okay." Alison said as she left the kitchen and went upstairs to the room Joe was sleeping in and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Joe called.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were awake, Helen said that breakfast is almost ready." Alison said as she stuck her head into the room.

Joe was standing at the dresser as he combed his hair, he was already dressed.

"Okay." Joe said.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Helen called out to them.

"We're coming Helen!!" Alison called back as Joe walked over to her, as she stood in the doorway.

Alison turned and walked away from the door and went back down stairs as Joe followed her. They had breakfast together and when they were done, Helen, Alison walked Joe outside to his motorcycle and said good-bye to him and watched him drive away from the Fern mansion, Alison's home.

* * *

It took Joe another three days to get back to his home in Bayport, this time Joe slept in a motel at night and paid for everything in cash that Alison had given him before he had left to make sure that he would be able to get back home.

When Joe drove into the driveway he noticed that his whole family was home and he walked up to the door and he let himself in to the house and found them in the living room.

"Hello, anybody miss me?" Joe asked as he walked into the living room as they looked up and smiled.

Laura and Trudy got to their feet and went to give him a hug happy that he was home once more.

"Of course we missed you!! You had us worried." Laura said as she hugged her youngest son.

"Do tell, were did you go to get those answers?" Fenton asked as Joe sat down next to his brother.

"I went to a place called Waterton Heights, to get those answers dad. But it will be easier if I start at the being." Joe said.

"Are you going to reveal what happened at that old house you went to about three months ago?" Frank asked.

"Yes, because that is were the problem came from, by me going into that old house." Joe said.

"Will you also be explaining what you meant about the problem being a demonic one?" his aunt Trudy asked.

"You won't believe me when I reveal what I meant by it being a demonic problem, but it is true. I will get to that later. Here's what happened in that old house. Frank you remembered that I had followed a suspect to an old house? Well he disappeared on me and I thought that he went inside the house, so I went in and looked around but by the time that I got to the basement I knew that he hadn't gone into the house at all.

"Then I felt like I wasn't alone anymore and it got freezing cold so quickly that I shuddered and I was able to see my breath, it felt like it was the middle of winter, and when I looked around I saw something cloaked in black before it passed through me, which freaked me out so badly that I screamed and ran out of the house and back to the hotel where we were staying at the time. I had refused to tell you, Frank, about what happened at the house, the only thing I told you was the address to the house and you went to look the place up and told me that it was haunted by a young child and a dark presence." Joe said.

"Then we put the matter behind us and solved the mystery we had been working on at the time, forgetting about the old house." Frank said.

"Right. So then we all experienced things that no one could explain and after three months I deiced that enough was enough and I left home to find the answers to the problem. I drove for three days, before I had to stop for gas, I slept on the ground under the stars at night and used cash to pay for food, I used cash to pay for the gas, in a town that was know as Waterton Heights, when a young woman, who had long reddish blonde hair that was pulled back into a french braid, and bright blue eyes, she wore a blue tee-shirt and black jeans and boots walked up to me. She told me, standing there at the pump at the gas station, that there was a dark presence over me and a ghost beside me trying to help me.

"I was shocked, because she had plainly said that she knew what I was going through and knew what to do about it. So I agreed to follow her back to her place. She revealed that the ghost was Iola and the dark presence was a demon, she told me that she had a friend who had been possessed by a demon when she was ten and that her friend had lived with the demon for six months before she killed herself to get rid of the demon. She then got answers from the demon and it said that its name was Ruben and that he was mad at me for going into his house, three months ago. Then Alison, the girl who I met at the gas station went to call another friend of hers and she came over the next day at ten in the morning. I'm not entirely sure what she did since Ruben was using my body threw the whole thing, but Alison said that it took about four hours we heard three bangs and the sent of roses filled the air and there was a sense of peace that settled over the house.

"After we had lunch I told Alison and Helen, her housekeeper, that I had to return here, but Helen said to wait because there was a storm that was heading our way so I agreed to wait until after breakfast the next morning before hitting the road. It took me another three days to get back here, this time I slept in a motel along the way, Alison had given me some cash to use to help me get a place to sleep and some food to eat. I had used up all the money that I had left while to pay for the gas." Joe explained to his family.

"Demon or not, I'm glad you are home once more." Laura said after awhile.

"The sent of roses, we smelled roses, and the house seemed to get brighter about three days ago." Frank said.

"Really?" Joe asked.

"Yea." Frank replied.

"Well enough talk about demons; let's go out to a restaurant for dinner to celebrate." Fenton said as everyone agreed.

The Hardy family went to a restaurant and when they got back home Joe looked out the window and smiled. Things were back to the way there were four months ago. Joe was sure that this had brought his family closer together and he wondered if his family knew it, but that was beside the point, he was also sure that one day he would met up with Alison Abigail Fern once more, like she had said they would.

* * *

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed this one-shot!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Please review and tell us what you think!!!!!!**

_Annie: Bye-bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
